Life With The Muses
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: My life with my wonderful muses. All mis. Johnny Depp characters, obivously. Anyway, our peaceful life is shattered when the DREADED Washie Demon attacks our big home. It's hide or fight back if we're all to survive!
1. How it All Started!

Author's Note: This is my life with my muses. ;) Washie Demon is actually a very old and very loved friend. But she loves to play the villian in stories, there for, she gets to be the villian here. hugs to Washie I really hope you all enjoy this, cause I'm having fun writing this. Considering I've had a nasty writer's block for weeks...

Okay, when it comes to me and Sands...well, he's my primary muse as I call him. so yeah, there's love there. ;) (yes, Alexandra is my real name)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Johnny Depp character here. Not Fred Abberline, Not George Jung, Not Sheldon Jeffrey Sands, Not Jack Sparrow, Not Mort Rainy, Not Ichabod Crane, Not Dean Corso, Not Roux, Not Donnie Brasco, not Don Juan, Not Sam, Not Edward Scissorhands. They all belong to their respected creators and Johnny of course. ;) But they are, some of my most wonderful muses, who I love! hugs muses

* * *

Fred pushed the door open and made his way over to my bed... "Ello Darling.." But if I thought it was gonna stop there, I suddenly realized he wasn't alone. George came sauntering in behind and looked over Fred's shoulder.

"I don't think she's awake.."

Fred gave him a look. "Course she's awake, she's just ignoring you." I was awake, and I was TRYING to ignore BOTH of them. After having this very awful case of writer's block for weeks, I was hoping that if took a nap, something would come.

Because sometimes ideas would hit me in dreams or just as I'm drifting off to sleep.

George gave Fred a look(I could see this out of the slit of my eyes as I watched them)" Me, or YOU? "

Fred rolled his eyes. "Do the math. Oh wait, you can't, you're high again..."

"And you're not!" George growled

Fred gave him a sarcastic grin, that was pure sexy and I groaned silently. "I can hold my blow better then you."

George raised an eyebrow "Isn't that hold my liquour better?"

"You know what I mean."

George ignored him and looked back down at me. "She's not moving...You think she overdosed or something?"

" Is that all you think, Ally's not going to do that...I hope." Fred said, turning back to me.

"Maybe we should go get one of the othes..." He leaned in close to me, I could smell the liquor on his breath. "She doesn't look like she's breathing."

Fred now leaned close. I suppose they both had experince in the matters of over dose. George possibly MORE then Fred, but I knew Fred had his experinces with it. I've come upon him once or twice when he's been completely wasted on opimum and absinthe. But Absinthe CAN do that to a person...I know that myself. I myself am a fan of the emerald drink. "Ally darling... Ally...Alex..." He grew rather anxious that I hadn't answered him.. "ALEXANDRA!"

With a deep sigh I answered him "WHAT?"!

Fred and George both sighed in relief.

"We thought something might have happened..." Fred said with a big grin. I glared at him, .

"I was TRYING to take a nap" I covered head with the pillow."

George ploped on bed next to me. "But Ally..".

I sighed. "Ina sent you, didn't she?" I asked in reference to my best friend and writing partner.

Fred just gave me that to sexy sarcastic grin again. "'Course she did. We're not going with her, so, where else were we gonna go."

I grabbed Fred's tie, yanking him do, face to face and gave him a hard look. "GOOD, you can help out around here!" I kissed him on the cheek and watched with a slight grin as he wiped his cheek off. "Oh fun..."

George just grinned watching in that doped up sort of way I'd seen him in lately. With a sigh I climbed off my bed. "I'll catch you two later, stay out of trouble. K. I need to go find inspiration..."

* * *

I was wondering down the hall towards the kitchen to get a soda when I passed the sitting room. And low and behold, there sat my favorite man, muse or how ever you want to refer to him. This was always a welcome site for me, because of late, I hadn't seen much of him. 

He was sitting infront of one of the room's windows, staring out, his chin resting on his hand. Or at least that's what he WANTED everyone to think he was doing. Although in the corner of my mind that little nasty voice that he and I seem to share at times, pointed out. 'Bet he'd LIKE to stare out the winodw...' I calmly told the voice to fuck off and went in to the room.

I'm not going to lie to myself. He knows I'm there. He ALWAYS knows I'm there, he knows when anyone's there. In fact, I saw his hand slip to the side of the chair, his fingers coming to rest lightly on the gun holster laying there. But that was it. He must have realized who it was by my footsteps.

I went up behind his chair, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, leaning my cheek on the top of his head.

"Hello sugar." He muttered, wrapping his arm around one of my own, his hand resting lightly on my forearm.

"Hello Sheldon." In all the time I've known Sheldon Jeffrey Sands, I know of only one other person who has EVER been allowed to get away with using his first name, Sheldon, and that was his mother. He doesn't like to talk about her, I don't pry. It wasn't a good relationship between them.

But something struck between him and I that allowed ME to get away with it. This may be what caused him to be my number one muse, who knows. But what ever it is, it's there, and it shades dangerously on deep love.

"What's wrong, luv?" I asked softly, still leaning on him.

"Nothin'." he said with a shrug. "Just thinking."

I raised up a bit, coming around the side of the chair, sitting on the arm. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against my side.

"Something's got to be wrong, Sheldon. You're to much on the depressed side and for the last few weeks I haven't seen hide or hair of you."

He sat back with a wicked grin, making it appear he was looking up at me. I love that wicked little grin of his.

"I was workin' sugar."

"Ah, right, and where were you this time?" I asked him skeptically.

"Now you know, baby, that I can't tell you that." He answered. I shook my head and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead.

With a grin he leaned back in the chair and dug out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. Lighting one, he handed me the pack and lighter, which I was glad to get ahold of one. Been to long and I was a writer on the edge.

"What ya been up to while I was...AWOL?" He asked me.

I lit my cigarette. "TRYING to write...but I've had writers block." I said softly, glancing out the window, in time to see what was about to happen suddenly.

"Oh no.." I muttered. Sands must have heard it too, because he pushed our chair back with his foot.

* * *

The crash of glass shook the room. A lot of FOWL curses came muttering out of the heap on the floor, and I watched a grubby hand let go of the long coil of rope. "WHAT on EARTH, where you doing, Jack Sparrow!" I demanded, getting up. 

Liquid brown eyes looked up at me through a mess of sable hair. That sexy sheepish grin, with a flash of gold.

"Ah, cher, you know." He said, winking at me as he climbed to his feet. Sands snorted, getting up from his chair.

"Sounds like you were either eavesdropping or running from...Washie Demon..."

"The later." Jack said quickly, looking out the window at the ceiling. I approached the window and stuck my head out glancing up at the roof from where Jack had come.

I saw a quick flash of fushia hair and blinked. "Oh shit..." I muttered.

"Yep." Jack said, looking at me. Sands joined a moment later, sticking his own head out and we heard a maniac laughter tearing across the roof.

"We're all in for it now..." Sands muttered in my ear.

"I don't blame you for running Jack...but the window?" I said, looking at him.

"I was aiming for the tree." Jack said, motioning to the large oak outside the window.

From some where in the house, there was a scream. One I knew well. "Oh no...Ichabod..." I turned white, taking a long drag off my cigarette.

"Don't worry, Mort'll help him hide." Jack said. "But uh..." He looked at me.

But Sands finished the sentence for him. "We better do something, either hide or take evasive action...cause we're ALL in for it now." He said, an arm on my waist as he chunked his cigarette butt out the broken window.

"Right, Jack stick with us." I told the pirate captain.

When the horror that was Washie Demon struck, we were ALL in danger. It was only a matter of time as Jack, Sands and I left the room, that the power failed in the house.

"Oh no!" Mort and Ichabod appeared from one of the rooms. "She's cut the power!" Ichabod said, looking around shiftily.

"Okay, okay, don't panic!" I told them quickly. "Go look for Fred and George, they were in my room. Probably still there. And the four of you go find a place to hide. We'll.." I looked at Sands.

"See what we can do over the pest problem." Sands said with a wicked grin. I watched Mort and Ichy scamper down the hall.

"You got a plan, right, Sheldon?" I asked him.

"Not really, I'm making this up as I go..." He said, checking the clip in one of his guns. We were probably going to need them, because one never knew what little ghouls and goblins Washie would have running around.

"Oh, that just makes me feel SO much better..." Jack said, rolling his eyes.


	2. Our Treck the the Equipment Room

Author's Note: Lucas Corso, is actually the name of Corso in the novel, _The Club Dumas_ in which the Ninth Gate was based. I just have to much fun pegging them as cousins in my fanfics.. ;)

This second chapter is dedicated to LadySparrowJack.

* * *

We devised our plan. We'd go down to the equipment room and reinforce ourself with various weapons of mass destruction. And Sands needed more ammo. So we cut our path through the kitchen. 

Upon entering it, Jack let out a yelp and I spun. Hanging up side down from the freezer door handle were two little...okay, wait a minute, little aint' the word to describe them! They were...mutated! Yeah, that works! Two mutated monkey things, and they let out little shrieks and lept off the refrigerator. I ducked behind the island counter. One landed right on Jack, knocking him to the floor. The other had gone straight for Sands, but he was to quick for them.

Two reverberating bangs and the sucker was on the floor! I scrambled around the counter to Jack and grabbed the thing by the tail. It was sitting on his face, beating him on his head with it's little mutated fists. I gave the thing a good yank and sent it sailing, with a little shriek out of it's mouth.

Sands honed in on it and shot it. It dropped onto the breakfast table, twitching and withering before it just killed over, Jack's red scarf in it's hand. I gave Jack a hand, pulling him to his feet. "Bloody...fuckin'...HELL!" The pirate captain spit out angrily marching over to the table. On his way, he kicked the first mutant monkey on the floor.

He yanked his scarf free from the other little fowl beast and looked at it in the poor light. "I just washed the bloody thing too!"

Sands snickered. "Not like you can tell there's blood on it...it is red..." I pointed out, picking up on Sands' thought.

"I ain't gonna wear it now!" Jack snapped back.

With a dejected sigh, he tossed it over his shoulder. "Lets go." He muttered, leading the way towards the door to the basement. He yanked the door open and promptly screamed. I don't blame him, I screamed to, thankfully, for his ego, much louder then he'd screamed. The figure on the stairs screamed, before turning around to run down the stairs. I caught sight of maroon coat tails, and it dawned on me.

"Wait! Willy no! It's alright!" I cried out, pushing past Jack. The figure stopped half way down the stairs, turned and ran back up them, until he and I were nearly nose to nose. But at least he was able to see I wasn't Washie Demon.

Willy Wonka let out a long sigh and eased.

"What were you doing in the basement?" I asked him, looking past him down the stairs.

Willy cleared his throat and pointed with his cane. "Secret passage." He said with a nod.

"Oh..." I remarked.

"Smart move, candy maker." Sands said from behind Jack.

"Ya little bastard!" Jack snapped. "Ye nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Gave you!" Willy fired back. "I thought he was a mutated oompa loompa!" Willy told me. I couldnt' help it, I was forced to laugh.

"Okay, no need to be angry at eachother, we have worst problems." I said to all three of them.

"yeah, mutated oompa loompa's they were ALL over the lounge." Willy said, looking around skittishly

I blinked several times. "Mutated...oompa loompas?" I asked.

Willy nodded vigorously. "Ugly buggers! Got green hair and red eyes and purple skin..." I shuddered.

"Look, Wonka, just head for a safe place, like Ally's bedroom. If alls gone well, then Abberline, George, Ichabod and Mort are already there." Sands told him.

"Right." Willy nodded.

"And Willy," I told him as he went by Jack and Sands. "Don't stop for anything!" At that point he took off running.

* * *

I sighed and turned back to the stairs. I hit a secret panel right next to the top of the stairs, which opened up and I yanked out two flashlights. I handed one to Jack and turned on the other. "You're covering us, right Sheldon." 

"Course I am, baby doll." He said with that grin again. I shook my head and started down the stairs.

It was all dark and silent. No ghouls, goblins or mutated oompa loompas, YET. We moved over to the door to the equipment room and started putting the code in. When the secret passage door began to creak open...

Sands jumped to one side of the door, posed for the strike. Jack ducked behind a stack of boxes, to take it out if it got past Sands. I stood in the middle, with my flash light. The door slowly creaked open.

I let out a joyfull cry, but he let out an agonized groan as I shinned the light in his eyes. "Oh! Oh Dean, I'm so sorry!" I bound forward and threw my arms around my third favorite muse, knocking him into the wall as I hugged him and plastered kisses all over his face.

"Ally, darlin' GET off!" He had to push me away as gently as possible.

I heard laughter in the tunnel and stuck my head in. "Lucas! When did you get here!" I asked Dean's nearly identical cousin, Lucas Corso.

"Some time ago." He answered with a sarcastic grin. I saw Dean roll his eyes, and reach in and grab his cousin by the tie, yanking him out. Jack and Sands came from their positions.

"Corso." Sands said calmly, nodding to him.

"Sands." Just as calm. Apparently, they'd put behind their fighting over me for now, due to the circumstances we were in.

Dean turned back at to me. "We're going to go straight up to the library. There's a certain...book we don't want Washie getting her hands on." I totally agreed with him, all hell would break lose if she did.

"Right. Be careful though, both of you. We'll regroup in my room after we get supplies." Both Corso's nodded and started for the stairs.

"Hey Corso." Sands stopped Dean. Dean looked Sands' way and Sands tossed him one of his guns. I raised an eyebrow, Sands never gave up his guns.

"You might need that." Sands said with an amused look.

"right.." Dean muttered in reply, slipping the 9mm into his coat pocket. We watched as the cousins disappeared up the stairs.

Then we went back to the coded door. I finished putting in the code and a electronic hiss sounded as the door slid open. "Wait, I thought the power was out?" Jack asked. I gave Jack a grin, some where between his and Sands' mischievous grin.

"It is, but this door runs on back up power for a least a few hours, should the power go down."

"Oh," Jack muttered nodding at the good idea.

"Best to be prepared, Capt'n." Sands said rocking on the balls of his feet, his hands in his pockets.

We entered the room and began getting what we needed. Jack took two sabres. I grabbed one and a desert eagle. Strapping the back pack I had 'barrowed' from Lara Croft on my back after filling it with ammo. I strapped the sabre belt on my left side, since I was right handed. Sands had grabbed a shoulder holster and a hip holster, stuck a pair of desert eagles in the shoulder holster and a pair of 9mm uzis that looked all to familiar to me in the hip holster. I ran my fingers over the other non- bullet needing weapons and decided on the last minute to grab the whip in the corner. "Indy always TOLD me it'd come in handy!" I said with a grin.

"Okay, now we go to my room, check in on the others, then search the house for,..." I paused to tack off my missing muses. "Sam, Roux, and Don Juan...Jack, Gallagher isn't around is he?" I asked my favorite pirate captain.

"No, he's still out looking for the Marcosa." Jack answered, pulling on a new pair of boots and tying a new scarf on to keep the hair out of his eyes.

"Right...Sammy ain't present then?" I asked Sands.

Sands snorted, looking up at me as he loaded the desert eagles. "The bastard can fend for himself if he is."

I gave Sands a look. "Sheldon' that's not nice! Sammy's helped you out of some tough spots!" Sands gave me a grin. I sighed. "Alright boys, if you're ready, we'll go..."

No one moved, I didn't blame them.


End file.
